i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Fan
| Image = Issthchanfan.jpg|Original Cute-chen-fan.png|Chibi gamechenfan.jpg| Game design Chen Fan. manhua-23x.png|Manhua | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 陈凡 | Pinyin = chén fán | Alias = | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = | Cod = Suicide | Age = 5000+ (death) | Species = Human | Gender = male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = Shan Ling | Family = | Friend = Meng Hao Xu Qing | Enemy = | Master = Zhou Yanyun | Disciple = | Ally = Meng Hao | Occupation = One of the Seven Solitary Sword Sons (formerly) Disciple of Sublime Flow Sword Grotto | Affiliation = Sublime Flow Sword Grotto Mountain and Sea Realm Will of Allheaven | Sect = Reliance Sect (disbanded) Solitary Sword Sect (formerly) Sublime Flow Sword Grotto | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Old Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = South Heaven | Region = Southern Domain | Location = | Cultivation = 5-Essences Dao Realm Dao Sovereign | Essence = | Combat = Peak 9-Essences Dao Realm (with the Will of Allheaven) | FleshlyBody = | Novel = Book 1, Chapter 4 | Manhua = Chapter 004 | Book = 1 , 2 , ? , 6 , 8 , 9 | Appearsin = Unknown no. of chapters | Quotation = Junior Brother… take care of yourself. Your Elder Brother isn't good at much, so all I can do… is pray that you find happiness. I hope that your path… leads you to greatness! | Speaker = Chen Fan to Meng Hao | Book# = 5 | Chapter# = 755 | ChapterName = I Pray That You Find Happiness | Introduction = Chen Fan is one of the recurring characters of I Shall Seal the Heavens. He was introduced in the first book of the novel to be an Inner Sect disciple of Reliance Sect, along with Xu Qing. After the dissolution of Reliance Sect, he was taken in by Solitary Sword Sect's Zhou Yanyun as a personal disciple. He would ultimately become one of the seven Solitary Sword Sons of this sect. | Appearance = He is a slight, exceedingly handsome young man with a very righteous appearance. | Personality = Chen Fan has a very straight-forward, noble, caring, and good personality. He is a very talkative person and can talk for days on end, as seen with Ultimate Vexation. He can be considered second to the latter when it comes to non-stop talking. | Description = | Background = | History = Book 1 He was an inner sect disciple of the Reliance Sect along with Xu Qing. After Meng Hao became an inner sect disciple he provided him lots of advice about cultivation as Meng Hao was new to cultivation at that time. Chen Fan is later taken in as a personal disciple by one of the nascent soul patriarchs of the Solitary Sword Sect due to his extremely loyal and noble personality. Book 2 Later, Chen Fan become one of the “Seven Solitary Sword Sons,” an elite group within the Solitary Sword Sect. After meeting Meng Hao outside the sect, Chen Fan decided to bring him along to have his master take him in as a disciple. When Meng Hao makes a wager with two Solitary Sword Sect inner sect disciples Chen Fan, unhesitatingly, provides a Nascent Soul flying dagger gifted to him by his master once again showing his loyal and sincere personality. He even tries to get Meng Hao a beloved and takes him along to the Song Clan search for a son in-law. Books 3-5 After hundreds of years, Meng Hao once again met Chen Fan. However, Chen Fan's bright and extroverted personality had entirely changed. He was always drinking alcohol with the desire to get drunk to hide from his pain. He was now gloomy and without a will. His cultivation base was stuck in the Core Formation stage due to his nascent soul being shattered. Afterwards, Meng Hao found out that Chen Fan fell in love with Shan Ling, an important spirit of the Solitary Sword Sect. Knowing that they could not be married, Chen Fan eloped with Shan Ling, only to be found and captured. To save his beloved disciple, Chen Fan's master decided to take the punishment of having his cultivation base crippled. Chen Fan watched as his once-mighty master reached the end of his mortal life and passed away. What caused him even more pain, regret, and disdain for himself was the fact that his master never blamed him for his death. Furthermore, Shan Ling fused with a boulder (it is unknown if and when she will wake up). Meng Hao helped Chen Fan recover his nascent soul by giving him a drop of his lifeblood to allow him to stay alive long enough to possibly see his beloved, Shan Ling, to wake up. Book 6 Afterwards, Chen Fan participated in the Three Great Daoist Societies' Great Road competition. He participated in the Nascent Soul division along with Li Fugui, Li Shiqi, and Wang Youcai. He got a good result in the talent stage. During the creation stage, he would've distinguished himself due to creating a eight stone stele divine ability, however, due to all of the exceptional results that Li Shiqi, Wang Youcai, Li Fugui and a couple other competitors achieved no one paid much attention to him. During the last two stages, Chen Fan reached the top two, along with Meng Hao, until finally giving up after dying 70,000 times. During the arena matches, Chen Fan performed exceptionally in the Nascent Soul stage reaching top eight from the around ten thousand competitors. He was recruited by the Sublime Flow Sword Grotto, one of the Three Great Daoist Societies. It is later revealed, by one of the Dao Realm Patriarchs of Sublime Flow Sword Grotto, that Chen Fan is possibly the most talented in the entire Mountain and Sea realm when it comes to the understanding of the Dao of the Life Sword, to the point of being able to temporarily extricate Shan Ling from the boulder she was fused with. Book 8 He was one of the chosen 33 cultivators to seek enlightenment and benefits from the 33 Hells. He later emerged as a 5-Essences Dao Realm expert. When the war with the 33 Heavens resumed, it looked as if his mind was on another thing entirely that somehow impeded his battles with the Outsiders. Meng Hao noted that he must've stumbled upon a fortune that was uniquely his in the 33 Hells. He was later found missing after the war but Meng Hao was unable to conduct an investigation due to the situation of the Mountain and Sea Realm at the time. Book 9 After Meng Hao exited the Vast Expanse, he was shoved into an illusion by Han Bei and Allheaven. He wouldn't have believed the illusion, if not for the presence of Chen Fan. Chen Fan, like everyone else, told him that the "Vast Expanse Arcane Pocket Realm" is just an illusion and that the Vast Expanse Cosmos is the real world. He would've believed him and would have ended up becoming the "Son of Allheaven" if not for the help of the Copper Mirror, the Bronze Lamp, and Ke Yunhai, who "died" to show him the truth. After coming to his senses, Meng Hao saw that the Vast Expanse Cosmos had already been destroyed ages ago and everyone here was a corpse, except for Chen Fan. Chen Fan told Meng Hao that Allheaven promised to bring Shan Ling back to life if he makes sure that Meng Hao becomes the "Son of Allheaven". For this, Chen Fan left the Mountain and Sea Realm during the war and didn't care whether it was destroyed and its denizens killed. He even went as far as harming Meng Hao to fulfill his obsession. After Meng Hao defeated Chen Fan, Chen Fan committed suicide because he didn't know how to face him after what he had attempted to do. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = | MoreQuotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Male Category:True Immortal Category:Dao Sovereign Category:Ancient Realm Category:Three Great Doaist Societies/Characters Category:Three Great Doaist Societies/Affiliations Category:Sublime Flow Sword Grotto/Affiliations Category:Dao Realm Category:Reliance Sect/Characters Category:Reliance Sect/Affiliation Category:Southern Domain/Characters Category:Solitary Sword Sect/Characters Category:State of Zhao/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Planet South Heaven/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm Category:Vast Expanse Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Deceased Category:Recurring Characters